onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ruby
“ | episodenanzahl = 34 | darsteller = | sprecher = }} Ruby ist zunächst eine Nebenfigur und ab der 2. Staffel eine Hauptfigur aus Once Upon a Time und der Gegenpart von Red Riding Hood (in Deutschland unter dem Namen Rotkäppchen bekannt). Sie arbeitet im Diner ihrer Großmutter als Kellnerin. Geschichte Während des Fluchs Ruby ist eine rebellische, junge Frau, die Pläne hat, Storybrooke zu verlassen und nach Boston zu gehen. Diese Pläne muss sie jedoch aufgeben, als ihre Großmutter eine Herzattacke hat. Aufgrund des "Ausfalls" von Granny arbeitet Ruby weiter als Kellnerin und zeitweise als Inhaberin in Granny's Diner. Eines Abends streiten die beiden, hören aber auf, als sie Emma Swan sehen. Nachdem Mr. Gold die Miete einsammelt, erkundigt sich Emma nach ihm und Ruby sagt, dass ihm die Stadt gehöre. („ “) Während ihrer Schicht in Granny's Diner bringt sie Emma eine Tasse heiße Schokolade und sagt ihr, dass sie jemand für sie gekauft hat. („ “) Am nächsten Tag haben Mary Margaret Blanchard und Dr. Whale ein Date im Diner, doch er ist damit beschäftigt, Ruby zu bewundern. („ “) Emma sucht Ruby auf, in der Hoffnung, dass diese ihr sagen kann, wo sich die verschwundene Ashley Boyd befindet. Um ihre Freundin zu schützen, schickt Ruby Emma zur Ablenkung zu dem Haus von Ashleys Exfreund Sean Herman mit der Behauptung, er würde wissen, wo sie ist. Das ist jedoch ein Trick, um mehr Zeit für Ashley zu gewinnen, der Ruby ihr Auto gibt, damit diese damit nach Boston fliehen kann. („ “) # Später, als Henry Mills und Archie Hopper in den alten Minen eingesperrt sind, gehört Ruby zu den Bürgern, die bei der Rettung helfen. Zwischenzeitlich flirtet sie mit Billy vor dessen Abschleppwagen. („ “) Ruby serviert Sheriff Graham Drinks, als er im Diner Dart spielt und sie beobachtet, wie er Emma konfrontiert. („ “) Einige Nächte später geht Ruby mit Mary Margaret und Ashley aus und beobachtet, wie Sean Ashley einen Heiratsantrag macht. („ “) Als David Nolan anfängt, sich merkwürdig zu verhalten und verschwindet, erweist sich Ruby als sehr nützlich, da sie ihn aufspüren kann. Damit beweist sie ihr Talent, verschwundene Dinge zu finden. Später gerät Ruby in einen Streit mit ihrer Großmutter und kündigt ihren Job. Da sie keinen anderen Job finden kann, denkt sie darüber nach, Storybrooke zu verlassen. Emma bietet ihr einen Job als ihre Assistentin an, als sie sieht, wie Ruby einen Anruf in der Polizeistation entgegen nimmt und dadurch hilft. Emma bittet Ruby, zur Zollbrücke zu gehen (wo David gefunden wurde, nachdem er aus dem Koma erwacht und aus dem Krankenhaus entkommen ist), um sich dort umzusehen. Sie findet eine Kiste mit einem Menschenherz. Danach kündigt sie ihren neuen Job und geht zurück zum Diner. Sie und Granny vertragen sich wieder und Granny erklärt ihr, dass sie möchte, dass Ruby das Unternehmen übernimmt, sobald sie in den Ruhestand geht. („ “) Später hören Emma und August einen Schrei und finden eine aufgelöste Ruby, die ihnen sagt, dass sie in der Gasse sei. Als Emma nachsieht, findet sie eine lebendige Kathryn Nolan in der Gasse liegen. („ “) Ruby geht mit ihrer Großmutter spazieren, als Emma den Fluch mit dem Kuss der wahren Liebe bricht, und erhält die Erinnerungen an ihre wahre Identität zurück. („ “) Nach dem Fluch Nachdem Emma den Dunklen Fluch gebrochen und die Erinnerungen der Stadtbewohner zurückgebracht hat, wird Ruby mit Mary Margaret/Snow White, David Nolan/Prince Charming und den Sieben Zwergen wiedervereinigt. Nachdem die Stadtbewohner daran gehindert wurden, Regina Mills zu schaden, erklärt sich Ruby bereit, für Emma auf Henry aufzupassen. Später gehen sie und Henry ins Rathaus, wo sie mitansehen, wie Regina David bedroht und mit Magie an der Wand festhält. Sie gehen mit David weg und erfahren, dass Emma und Mary Margaret durch das Portal verschwunden sind. („ “) Ruby übernimmt die Leitung, nachdem der Qui Shen die Stadt verwüstet hat und die Leute erschüttert sind. Die Bewohner versammeln sich vor der Stadthalle und sie erklärt ihnen, wo sie hingehen können, um Betten oder Beratung zu bekommen. Mutter Oberin hilft ihr dabei und äußert ihre Besorgnis über die Lage. Ruby versichert ihr, dass David an einem Plan arbeitet. Als David beim Rathaus auftaucht, stürmen alle auf ihn zu und überhäufen ihn mit Fragen. Leroy bringt schlechte Nachrichten und teilt ihnen mit, dass jeder, der über die Stadtgrenze geht, seine Märchen-Identität vergisst. David versucht die Leute zu beruhigen und sagt ihnen, dass sie sich in zwei Stunden treffen und dass er einen Plan hätte. Ruby fragt ihn nach seinem Plan und er gibt zu, dass er noch keinen hat. Zwei Stunden später warten die Bürger in der Stadthalle auf David. Ruby sagt ihnen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen bräuchten und dass er auftauchen werde. Stattdessen kommt Regina herein, die ihre magischen Kräfte mit Hilfe des Zauberbuchs zurückerlangt hat, und bedroht die Menschen. Ruby lässt sich nicht einschüchtern und fragt, was sie will. Henry sagt, dass sie seinetwegen gekommen ist und geht mit ihr, damit sie die Stadtbewohner in Ruhe lässt. Ruby läuft zu David und informiert ihn über alles, was vorgefallen ist und dass einige sogar versuchen wollen, die Stadt zu verlassen, aber er sagt, er würde sich später darum kümmern, da er damit beschäftigt sei, Jefferson zu finden, damit der ihm helfen kann, Mary Margaret und Emma zurückzubringen. Ruby erwidert, dass er sofort etwas tun müsse, um allen zu helfen. David und Ruby fahren zur Stadtgrenze, um die Leute daran zu hindern, die Stadt zu verlassen. David klettert auf seinen Truck und hält eine Rede. Dadurch überzeugt er die Stadtbewohner, dass sowohl ihre Märchen- als auch ihre Storybrooke-Erinnerungen Teil ihres Lebens sind und sie nicht zwischen ihnen entscheiden müssen, da sie beides sind. („ “) Als David und die Zwerge in den Minen arbeiten, bringt Ruby ihnen etwas zu Essen. Sie reicht Henry ihren Korb mit Muffins und geht dann wieder. Später serviert sie Belle im Diner einen Eistee. Sie macht einen Kommentar dazu, wie viele Belle schon getrunken hat und diese gibt zu, dass sie vorher noch nie welchen getrunken hatte. Die beiden unterhalten sich eine Weile und Ruby schlägt ihr vor, die Bücherei anzusehen. Ruby arbeitet noch, als David und Mr. Gold ins Diner gehen, um nach Belle zu fragen. Zuerst behauptet sie, Belle nicht gesehen zu haben, aber David überzeugt sie, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie sagt ihnen, was sie weiß, und bietet dann an, Belle mit ihrem Geruchssinn aufzuspüren. Sie folgt der Spur bis zu Game of Thorns, dem Blumengeschäft von Belles Vater, Moe French. Von diesem erfahren sie, dass er Belle durch die Minentunnel über die Grenze schicken will, damit sie ihre Märchen-Identität vergisst. Ruby fährt David, Gold und French zu den Minen. Sie sieht mit an, wie Gold Belles Minenwagen mit Magie zurückzieht und ist darüber beeindruckt. Später serviert Ruby Belle Pfannkuchen und gibt ihr ein kleines Päckchen, das jemand für sie abgegeben hat. („ “) Ruby hilft Granny im Diner, als die Entdeckung des Feenstaubs gefeiert wird. Sie wird von Billy begrüßt, der ihr erzählt, dass seine Märchen-Identität Gus ist, eine Maus, die Cinderella half. Als sie wissen möchte, warum er ihr das erzählt, antwortet er, dass sie ihre Märchen-Identitäten kennen lernen sollten und fragt sie, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen möchte. Es ist ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt für Ruby, doch sie ist unsicher, wie sie ablehnen soll. Belle kommt ihr zu Hilfe, indem sie Billy sagt, sie hätten schon Pläne. Ruby und Granny räumen den Kühlraum aus, in dem sie Ruby während ihrer Verwandlung einsperren wollen. Es ist die erste Nacht als Wolf seit der Fluch gebrochen ist und Ruby hat Angst, dass sie den Wolf nicht kontrollieren kann, weil sie sich seit 28 Jahren nicht mehr verwandelt hat. Am nächsten Morgen entdecken David und Granny, dass der Kühlraum leer ist und die Tür ausgerissen wurde. Mit Grannys Geruchssinn folgen sie der Spur und finden Ruby bewusstlos im Wald. Sie hat keine Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht, was sie befürchten lässt, dass sie unkontrolliert durch die Stadt gelaufen und möglicherweise jemanden getötet hat. In der Stadt finden sie Billys zerfetzte Leiche und Ruby glaubt, dass sie verantwortlich ist. Sie lässt sich von David im Gefängnis einsperren, damit sie niemandem weiter schaden kann. Albert Spencer führt eine wütende Meute zum Gefängnis, doch die Zelle ist leer. Belle hat Ruby Unterschlupf in der Bücherei gewährt, wo sie Ruby für die Nacht anketten soll. Belle versichert Ruby, dass sie nicht böse oder eine Mörderin ist. Ruby ist nicht davon überzeugt und kettet Belle an, um sich dann der Meute zu stellen. Die Meute treibt Ruby in ihrer Wolfsgestalt in eine Ecke und Spencer richtet seine Pistole auf sie. David und Granny tauchen auf und Granny entwaffnet Spencer mit ihrer Armbrust. David erklärt der Meute, dass Spencer Billy getötet und Ruby die Schuld angehängt hat, um ihm zu schaden. David nähert sich Ruby dann mit ihrem roten Umhang (welchen er in Spencers Wagen gefunden hat) und sagt ihr, dass sie Billy nicht getötet hat und dass ihre Freunde wissen, dass sie gut ist. Ruby zögert und setzt sich dann hin, so dass David den Umhang über sie werfen kann und sie sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Ruby und David spüren den geflohenen Spencer auf. Spencer verspottet David und sagt ihm, dass er seine Mary Margaret und Emma nie wieder sehen würde und wirft Jeffersons Hut ins Feuer. Wütend zieht David seine Pistole, aber Ruby überzeugt ihn, nicht zu schießen. Später, in Mary Margarets Wohnung, bittet Ruby David Granny anzurufen, damit jemand Belle aus der Bücherei befreit. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie den Rest der Nacht etwas tun wolle, was sie seit langem nicht getan hätte: rennen. Sie legt den Umhang ab und verlässt die Wohnung, um ihre Wolfsidentität zu akzeptieren. („ “) Leroy bringt Ruby in die Minen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass die Diamanten verschwunden sind. Sie gehen zu Mr. Golds Laden, um Henry zu sagen, dass Regina und Mr. Gold etwas Schlechtes planen. Ruby bringt Henry in den Wald, wo sie Mr. Gold konfrontiert und mit diesem durch Magie zurückgeschleudert wird und dadurch das Bewusstsein verliert. Als sie aufwacht, kommen Mary Margaret und Emma durch den Brunnen zurück nach Storybrooke und Ruby begrüßt sie freudig. Nachdem Mary Margaret David aufgeweckt hat, lädt Ruby ihre Freunde zum Essen ein. („ “) Ruby befindet sich in Granny's Diner, als Mary Margaret und Emma für ihre Willkommensfeier nach ihrer Rückkehr vom Märchenland hereinkommen. Am nächsten Tag trifft sie beim Joggen am Hafen auf Archie und Regina, die einen Streit haben. Später beobachtet sie, wie Regina Archies Büro betritt. Als am nächsten Morgen Pongo zum Diner läuft, erkennt Ruby, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie und Emma betreten Archies Büro und finden seine Leiche auf dem Boden. Als Emma fragt, wer so etwas tun würde, entgegnet Ruby, dass sie glaubt zu wissen, wer dahinter steckt. („ “) Ruby nimmt an Archies Beerdigung teil und später an der Trauerfeier in Mary Margarets Wohnung. Als Leroy das Thema der Rück kehr zum Zauberwald anspricht, ist Ruby dafür. Da seitdem der Fluch gebrochen ist, jeder in die Stadt kommen kann, könnte jeder beobachten, wie sie sich in einen Wolf verwandelt. Da die Leute es im Zauberwald nicht mochten, dass sie sich bei Vollmond in einen Wolf verwandelt hat, glaubt sie nicht, dass es der Rest der Welt außerhalb von Storybrooke anders sehen wird. („ “) Ruby geht ins Krankenhaus, nachdem der Fremde, Greg Mendell, einen Autounfall an der Stadtgrenze hatte. Sie untersucht sein Handy und glaubt, dass er ein normaler Kerl ist. Sie und die anderen kommen zu dem Schluss, dass er der Außenwelt berichten könnte, dass er Magie gesehen hat. Später möchte Dr. Whale am Hafen Selbstmord begehen, aber Ruby packt ihn, bevor er zu Tode stürzt. Whale erzählt ihr von seinem Bruder und wie es ihm nicht gelang, ihn zurück zum Leben zu bringen. Ruby erzählt ihm daraufhin, dass sie als Wolf ihren Freund tötete und dass der Dunkle Fluch ihnen ihre unerwünschten Erinnerungen nahm. Sie überzeugt ihn davon, den Fremden zu retten und er kehrt ins Krankenhaus zurück, um mit der Operation fortzufahren. („ “) Ruby besucht Belle im Krankenhaus, die ihre Erinnerungen an das Märchenland verloren hat, nachdem sie über die Grenze gefallen ist. Ruby erzählt ihr, dass sie Freunde sind und bringt ihr ein Buch mit. Als Belle erwähnt, dass sie Mr. Gold mit einem Feuerball in der Hand sah, versucht Ruby sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich das nur eingebildet hat. Belle wird verärgert und eine Krankenschwester kommt vorbei, um ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen. Storybrooke wird von einem Riesen, Anton, terrorisiert, nachdem Mary Margaret, David und Leroy ihn von Hooks Schiff befreit haben. Als Anton in ein Loch fällt, gehört Ruby zu den Stadtbewohnern, die ihn nach oben ziehen. („ “) Als der verletzte Mr. Gold von Manhattan nach Storybrooke zurückkehrt, hilft Ruby ihm mit Neal Cassidy und Mary Margaret von Hooks Schiff herunter. Mary Margaret bittet sie, auf Henry aufzupassen, da sie sich um Cora kümmern müssen, und Ruby ist damit einverstanden. („ “) Im Diner bringt sie Neal eine Bestellung. Zurück am Tresen bringt sie Emma einen Kaffee, als Greg hereinkommt. Sie gibt ihm seine Bestellung und er fragt, ob er diese zum Mitnehmen haben könne. Sie packt die Sachen für ihn ein. („ “) Wissenswertes *Ihr Name Ruby (Rubin) bezieht sich auf den roten Schmuckstein und ist eine Anspielung auf ihren Märchenland-Namen Red (rot). *Sie trägt (fast) immer rote Kleidung und/oder Accessoires, eine Anspielung auf ihre Märchenland-Identität. Außerdem hat sie ein rotes Auto. *Sie hat einen Wolf-Schlüsselanhänger in ihrem Auto, der ihr Glück bringen soll. *Sie ist gut mit Ashley Boyd und Mary Margaret Blanchard befreundet. Außerdem freundet sie sich nachdem Fluch gebrochen wurde mit Belle an. *Obwohl sie sich während des Fluchs in Storybrooke nicht in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte, hatte sie noch ihre Wolfssinne (besseren Gehör- und Geruchssinn). *Ruby trägt anfangs sehr provokative Kleidung, viel Make-up und rote Strähnchen im Haar, und flirtet viel. Nachdem sie das Herz in der Kiste gefunden und sich mit ihrer Großmutter versöhnt hat, kleidet sie sich weniger freizügig und trägt weniger Make-up. Kurz nachdem der Fluch gebrochen wurde, verschwinden ihre roten Strähnchen. Auftritte en:Ruby es:Ruby fr:Ruby it:Ruby Lucas pt:Ruby ru:Руби sr-el:Rubi Kategorie:Werwolf Kategorie:Person Storybrooke